<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bounty Hunters by Megamix07</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924635">The Bounty Hunters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamix07/pseuds/Megamix07'>Megamix07</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:08:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamix07/pseuds/Megamix07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stories of Bounty Hunters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>4-LOM/Zuchuss (Star Wars), Boba Fett/Sintas Vel, Embo/Sugi (Star Wars), Jango Fett/Zam Wesell, Latts Razzi/Asajj Ventress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Bounty Hunters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tea Time Food Fight - Fett Family</p><p>Fett walked through town as he looked at the stalls occasionally stopping to buy things. He grabbed spices and meats for his tea. His wife requested certain ingredients and he always delivers. Always. As he came up to his house he knocked since his hands where full.</p><p>The door opens and he stepped in. "Love, I'm home!" "Bo, did you get what I asked for?" "Love, you know, I always deliver." "You make that sound sexy." "I make anything sound sexy." "DADDY!" Ailyn ran up to her father and he picked her up. "Ahh," Sin said. </p><p>Soon the tea was ready as the Fetts sat down to enjoy it. It was womp rat with special onions from felucia. Al played with her food when she accidentally shot some at Boba. He got Boba and stuck to him. He slowly slid down his face as grabbed grabbed a napkin to clean it off. Boba didn't scream or yell, he just smirked. "Is it a food fight you want, it's a food fight you'll get. Tea time turned into food fight time as everyone flung food at each other with the seriousness of a blaster shoot out.</p><p>Mission Gone Wrong - Jango and Zam.</p><p>Blasters flew through the air as Jango and Zam ducked behind rocks. They where in the middle of hunting a low key bounty when an entire gang came up to fight them them. "I thought this was supposed to be an easy job Jango." "It was, didn't know he had an entire gang up his sleeve." "That must be a big sleeve." "Zam!" "Sorry sorry, take this seriously." 'Well, we could try a grenade." "The only grenade we have is too powerful." "We throw it and back track a bit." "Alright Jango." He threw the grenade and he and Zam ran back a bit as it blew up. </p><p>When they got to the ship bay the ship had already left. "God dang it!" "Jango, we know where he's going next." "Yeah, let's go." One minute later in the Slave 1 they where naked as Zam rode him in the cock pit of the Slave 1. "This is a cock pit." "Bad jokes really?" "I couldn't resist." "And that's why I love ya." "And that's why I love you too, cause you put up with my puns."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>